criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old is Gold
Old is Gold is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifteenth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the first one to take place in the Midtown Square district. Plot Being fascinated, Aiden asked the player if they wanted to go to the digging area with him, which was a popular place among the archeologists for rare artifacts. Anyway, after they reached there, they found nobody but the dead body of archeologist Ziggy Walker. The team started their investigation by questioning archeologist Pearl Montana, who was accused by the victim of stealing an artifact. Soon after, they suspected the victim's son Jimmy Walker and museum watchman Jerry Miller, since Jimmy had a fight with his father a few minutes before his death, while Jerry believed that Ziggy's behaviour was suspicious. Anyway, Eva said that the victim was stabbed to death and deduced that the killer drank whiskey, counting the whiskey molecules she found mixed with Ziggy's blood. Soon afterwards, Misty appeared and said that she placed a weird boy named Nick Fredericks in custody for keeping tracks of the victim. When interrogated, Nick said that he liked to think himself a detective, and that's why he had gathered a lot of information about various things, in case they might come in handy. However, after searching the conference that the victim attended, the team added singer Artemis Watson in their suspect list for dedicating a song to Ziggy. Moreover, Pearl and Jerry were spoken to again, since Pearl confronted Ziggy for falsely accusing her while Jerry kicked Ziggy out from the museum after he caught the victim while trying to steal a precious brooch. Shortly after, Troy approached to say that someone was using the victim's credit card at that moment, prompting the team to search the canteen, where they found proof that Jimmy was the one to do so. When interrogated, he said that the team had no rights to stop him since his father's property was his now. However, fhey discovered Artemis filed a restriction order against the victim for trespassing in her house, while Nick once caught Ziggy red-handed while trying to bribe the museum authority for rare artifacts, although nobody believed him without proofs. After searching the digging area once again, the team found enough evidence to arrest Jimmy Walker for the murder. Initially denying several times, Jimmy finally admitted that he was his father's killer. Being very angry, he said that Ziggy was nothing but a shameless thief. He continued by saying that he couldn't stand his father anymore after he heard that Jerry kicked Ziggy out from the museum for trying to steal. He added that his father's works were ruining his reputation. Later, when Artemis filed a restriction order against Ziggy, every student of Jimmy's college started to bully him. Jimmy just couldn't take those anymore and as a result, he stabbed his father to death. At the trial, Judge Powell sentenced him to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, Pearl appeared and asked if the team could help her by finding her passport. The team searched the digging area and found Pearl's passport inside Ziggy's luggage. The team asked Pearl if she knew how her passport ended up there, and she replied that Ziggy might have stolen that since he was very competitive and couldn't tolerate her at all. Meanwhile, Nick approached the team and said that he overheard some people at the conference who were talking about stealing some animals. The team quickly searched the conference and found a CCTV camera featuring some people talking about stealing some animals from the zoo via a tunnel under the museum. They then searched the museum and found the tunnel, only to discover that a Jaguar, which was brought from Amazon, had been stolen. Being disappointed, the team gave the news to forest ranger Quinn, who got very worried after hearing the news. Back at the station, Chief Prince ordered Susan and the player to go to the ranger office as a forest ranger had been found murdered. Summary Victim *'Ziggy Walker' (Stabbed to death) Murder Weapon *'Ritual Dagger' Killer *'Jimmy Walker' Suspects PMontanaSuspABC15.png|Pearl Montana JMillerSuspABC15.png|Jerry Miller JWalkerSusp.png|Jimmy Walker AWatsonSusp.png|Artemis Watson NFredericksSusp.png|Nick Fredericks Quasi-suspects AQuinnQuasiC14.png|Annabeth Quinn Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer knows explosives. *The killer knows the American anthem. *The killer is male. *The killer is 17. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Digging Area. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Note, Broken Mechanism; Victim identified: Ziggy Walker) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threat; New Suspect: Pearl Montana) *Ask Pearl Montana why she was accused of stealing by Ziggy. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Museum; Prerequisite: Faded Note examined) *Investigate Museum. (Clues: Torn Schedule, Neckerchief; Prerequisite: Pearl interrogated) *Examine Torn Schedule. (Result: Working Schedule; New Suspect: Jerry Miller) *Ask Jerry Miller about Ziggy. (Prerequisite: Torn Schedule examined) *Examine Neckerchief. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (New Suspect: Jimmy Walker) *Inform Jimmy Walker of his Fathers death. (Prerequisite; Brown Substance under the microscope examined) *Examine Broken Mechanism. (Result: Sonic Charger) *Analyze Sonic Charger. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows explosives) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Nick Fredericks why he was keeping tabs on the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Conference; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Conference. (Clues: Handbag, Faded Sheet; Prerequisite: Nick interrogated) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Artemis Watson) *Ask Artemis Watson about her relationship with the victim. (Profile updated: Artemis drinks whiskey and knows explosives) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Handwritten Song; Attribute: The killer knows the American anthem) *Investigate Ancient Egypt Section. (Clues: Broken Surveillance Camera, Locked Cellphone; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Ask Pearl about her fight with the victim. (Profile updated: Pearl drinks whiskey) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Ask Jerry about his kicking out the victim from the museum. (Profile updated: Jerry knows explosives) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Canteen. (Clues: Credit Card, Torn Paper, Hidden Camera; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Credit Card. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jimmy's Fingerprints) *Ask Jimmy about his using his father's credit card. (Profile updated: Jimmy drinks whiskey, knows explosives and the American anthem) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Restriction Order) *Ask Artemis about her filing a restriction order against Ziggy. (Profile updated: Artemis knows the American anthem) *Examine Hidden Camera. (Result: Nick's Camera) *Analyze Nick's Camera. (03:00:00) *Ask Nick about his investigation. (Profile updated: Nick drinks whiskey, knows explosives and the American anthem) *Investigate Equipment Table. (Clues: Whiskey Bottle, C4-explosives; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Whiskey Bottle. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine C4-explosives. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 17) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Rare and Valuable (1/6). (1 star) Rare and Valuable (1/6) ' ' *Ask Pearl what she wants. (Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 1) *Investigate Digging Area. (Clue: Ziggy's Luggage) *Examine Ziggy's Luggage. (Result: Passport) *Examine Passport. (Result: Pearl's Passport) *Give the passport back to Pearl. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Ask Nick what happened. (Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 1; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Conference. (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (04:00:00) *Investigate Museum. (Clue: Trapdoor) *Examine Trapdoor. (Result: Unlocked Trapdoor) *Share discoveries with ranger Quinn. (Reward: Camouflage Cap; Prerequisite: Trapdoor examined) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Midtown Square Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)